Bonuses
Bonuses enhance aspects of game play. They are in effect for a a short period of time, usually 1 - 2 hours, but some bonuses last as long as 48 hours. Length of a bonus can be affected by Modules in the Administrative Building. Bonus certificates can be activated through the Bonus bar at the top of the screen. Bonuses that are active are in color, with the color slowly depleting in a clockwise fashion as the bonus time runs out. Mega-bonus certificates are sometimes available for sale, and other certificates can be dropped as Rewards from events, battles, secret rewards, etc. XP These temporarily increase experience for production. The Mega bonuses also decrease production time and increase population growth simultaneously. * Production Mega-bonus "Halves goods production time, increases population growth by 75% and increases the amount of experience you gain for producing by 75%. Lasts for 48 hours." The Production Mega-bonus is sometimes available for purchase through a "Sale!" in a Leather case for 135. There is one per case, and only five can be purchased during the sale. * Population Mega-bonus "Increases production speed by 75%, doubles population growth, and increases XP earned for producing goods by 75%. Lasts 48 hours." The Population Mega-bonus is sometimes available for purchase through a "Sale!" in a Steel case for 135. There is one per case, and only five can be purchased during the sale. * Experience Mega-bonus "Increases production speed by 75%, increases population growth by 75%, and doubles XP earned for producing goods. Lasts 48 hours." The Experience Mega-bonus is sometimes available for purchase through a "Sale!" in a Gold case for 135. There is one per case, and only five can be purchased during the sale. * Master Class "Do you want to level up your employees? Then order a master class! A 1 hour class will prove extremely valuable, boosting experience for production by 50%." * Sharing Experience "When sharing experience, your employees will learn lots of valuable information, and you'll enjoy 30% more experience for production for the next 24 hours." * Secret Technologies "These technologies will improve the quality of goods for 2 hours, making you twice as experienced to boot." Population These increase population growth temporarily. * Stork "If the population in your city is due for an increase, a stork can come to the rescue. It will drop by every house within the span of 20 minutes, doubling the population growth." * Advertising Campaign "Unhappy with your city's population? Then start an ad campaign! It will increase the population growth by 66% over 2 hours." * Cupid "When your citizens are wanting for love, invite Cupid to visit. The winged rascal will boost population growth by 33% over 24 hours." * Romantic Evening "Your weather forecasters can work magic, casting a romantic ambiance over the city for 4 hours, doubling the population growth." Production Time These temporarily reduce the amount of time to produce goods. * Concert by Request "Your workers will work more effectively to their favorite music. A 1 hour concert by request will speed up production of goods by 30%." * Award fee "Can't wait for your merchandise to be completed? Motivate your employees by paying them a bonus! Production time will speed up by 20% for 24 hours!" * Corporate Party "Your staff cheers up while waiting for the office party. Organize the party to halve the goods production time for 2 hours!" Luck These temporarily increase your chance to find useful items. * Standart sic Luck Bonus "Increase your chances to find useful item by 25%. Lasts for 2 hours." * Great Luck Bonus "Increases your chances to find useful item by 90%. Lasts for 6 hours." Bonus Balloons "Look at these bright balloons the wind has carried over to the city! They are incredible for improving your business's efficiency. Tap Use to get the gift now. Hurry, the balloons won't hang around forever! The bonuses you get from balloons will replace similar active bonuses you already have." From time to time, a bundle of balloons can be seen floating over the city. Tapping on the balloons will yield: * +1500 * +150 * A bonus that lasts for 12 hours. These bonuses are unique to the balloon, and cannot be obtained through any other means. Bonuses that can be received include: ** Seminar "Hold a seminar for your workers. For the next 12 hours the experience you get for production will increase by 20%." This bonus also comes with +1. ** Another Day Off "Stimulate population growth by giving your workers an additional day off. For the next 12 hours population growth will increase by 22%." This bonus also comes with +1. ** Free Lunches "Free lunches - what better way to motivate your workers? For the next 12 hours goods production time will decrease by 10%." Category:Game Features